Woman In The Mirror
by Death Gremory
Summary: Nico takes a spiritual journey through her mirror and meets a girl who not just looks like her, but is her.
You may want to think of this as a super early gift for the number one idol's birthday.

This work is not written by me but a former "LL" writer who so talented than me(My stories are like shit compared to the author who wrote this, you can tell the difference... lol).

She gave me the permission to upload her work and by no means that I want to claim this as mine. Hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Nico-sama~ You are the brightest Star in the Universe~ :3

* * *

"Nico Nico Nii!"

Nico was standing in front of her mirror, Nico-Ni-ing and admiring herself; typical Nico. What wasn't typical though was her reflection. It looked just like Nico, clothes and everything, but it seemed to move on its own accord, not in tandem with Nico at all. It just stared at her and blinked.

"Huh? Is my mirror broken?"

Nico placed a hand on the glass surface and her reflection put its hand up to Nico's. Their hands were unsurprisingly the same size. Suddenly the reflected Nico grabbed Nico's wrist and yanked her inside of the mirror. Every article of clothing was ripped off of her in the process and remained in her original dimension.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Nico yelled as she was flung into an unfamiliar room. It was an expansive, bright white room. There was absolutely nothing in this place besides two naked Nicos. Their hair wasn't even tied up into pigtails.

Nico landed on the hard, white floor with a thud.

"Ow, that really hurt..."

The reflective Nico offered to help Nico stand up but Nico just got up herself and started running around, looking for a way out like a caged animal would, while asking herself questions like, "Am I dead?" "Is this a dream?" "Am I on drugs somehow?"

Her endeavor proved to be futile. When she got tired she gave up and sat on the ground a comfortable distance across from the other Nico, who was just standing in place the whole time. This Nico eventually sat down too. That was when the inevitable, frantic interrogation began.

"You better explain to me what the hell is going on right now!" demanded Nico while doing her best to keep herself covered up. Normally she was fine with seeing herself nude in the mirror but this was a totally different situation. It was like there was a familiar looking stranger present.

"What's going on, you say? Well, we're both here talking to each other."

"Don't get smart with me,... uh... me? Ugh, this is so weird! Just tell me why I'm here and how I'm supposed to get out!"

"You have to love me."

"What?! I have to love myself? I already do that!"

"No, you have to love *me*."

"But you are me!"

"Well, you're kind of right. I'm the altruistic Nico Yazawa."

"Altru- what?"

"Altruistic; the opposite of narcissistic. It means that I'm the selfless and friendly part of you but you have neglected me and now I'm very lonely. It is uncharacteristic of me to act this selfishly but I just can't take it anymore. I need some love and attention. If this need is fulfilled then I will have the ability to return you to your world."

Nico sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wondered if Maki was in a similar situation when she met her younger self a while ago. Nico didn't believe Maki at first but she did now because the same thing was happening to her pretty much.

Nico did eventually give in to her reflection's request because as crazy as all of this was, this was the only lead she had to escaping from here.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it... but how am I supposed to love you?"

The other Nico didn't answer. She just started sobbing because even though she wanted love, she didn't know exactly what to ask for.

Nico went over to console the crying girl since her current mission was to show love to this entity and if she didn't, who knows how long she'd be here.

"Geez, you're such a baby.", said Nico as she hugged the small figure of her other self. That was when she fully realized that neither of them had any clothes on but she ignored that fact and continued the embrace. She did so because she kind of had to in order to leave but she also enjoyed the warmth of the girl's body heat. Still, it was extremely weird for her to hug herself.

When the crying ceased, Nico let go and smiled at herself.

"A-am I doing this right?" Nico said with a blush while looking the other way.

"I think so."

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You want love but aren't you the part of me that doesn't need to receive love since your job is to just give love away to others?"

"Everyone needs love, Nico. I cannot function without it and neither can you. That is why I want you to show me the true meaning of love so that I, through your physical body, can properly love others in a genuine way."

"How do you expect me to know what love is?! Even those really smart philosophical guys can't figure it out!"

"You just hugged me earlier. Isn't that a form of love?"

"I guess so. Does this mean you want another hug?"

"Hmm, I was actually thinking about that 'making love' thing that you guys do in your dimension. The name of the act suggests the creation of love so..."

Nico's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

"Basically you're telling me to go fuck myself... The supposedly 'nice' part of me is literally telling me to go fuck myself! Ugh, I don't even know anymore..."

"Hey, don't stress yourself out about it because it stresses me out too."

"How do you expect me to respond to a request like that?! This is just absurd!" Nico was seething with rage. It's not like Nico could punch this girl or anything because she would feel the same amount of pain that was inflicted.

The other Nico then approached the real life Nico and hugged her, just like Nico had done for her earlier, but Nico didn't hug her back. She was way too worn out both mentally and physically to do anything. All she wanted was to go home.

"If you can't do that could you at least kiss me?" asked altruistic Nico while embracing narcissistic Nico.

Nico once again looked at her other self and noticed that this person was smiling this time instead of the other way around. Nico continued to gaze at this other version of herself.

This Nico was obviously adorable because she was still part of the real life Nico. Nico knew that she was cute and expressed it continuously, often to her friends' dismay, and like she was doing earlier, she spent lots of time admiring herself in the mirror.

There was always one aspect of herself that she was dissatisfied with though; her small breasts. This Nico had small ones too because she was physiologically a carbon copy of the real life Nico, but seeing herself in the flesh like this made Nico change her attitude towards them. In fact, she actually thought they were the perfect size for her body type. It's funny how a change of perspective can really make an impact on you.

"Um, I suppose I could k-kiss you. If it means that I can get out of here." Nico's blush had returned but it was even more intense now.

"Yay! Okay, I'm ready when you are." The other Nico closed her eyes in anticipation.

Nico inched towards herself hesitantly. She had kissed her mirror plenty of times before but even though it was the same concept, she still felt extremely nervous. She had to get over her nerves though if she wanted to leave so she leaned in and gave herself an actual kiss. Her first kiss was taken by herself. Nico wasn't sure what to think about that.

For Nico, kissing way better that she imagined it would be. This might be skewed by the fact that she felt what the other Nico felt. That meant that she experienced double the pleasure of what a normal kiss would usually give. Also, there was this emotional "connection" type of thing that happened between the two of them in that moment.

Nico parted from herself after a few seconds and asked to the Nico she just kissed,

"So... do you feel loved now?"

"I don't know but I think this is a good start."

Out of nowhere, a mirror that acted as a portal appeared on one of the desolate walls. Nico ran up to it but before she stepped through she turned around and Nico-Ni-ed. The other Nico did the same and said,

"Please come back again, Nico, whenever you feel the need to get back in touch with yourself."

"Got it!" These were Nico's parting words to herself. She stepped through the mirror and back into her room, feeling as though she had some kind of spiritual awakening.

Again, she looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she looked the same as she always did, Nico didn't see the same Nico that she saw before all of these events happened. No, she saw a Nico that had a perfect balance of kindness to others and self-respect. She saw the real Nico.

* * *

 **AN** : I influenced a certain dear friend of mine about the possibility of a Nico(Anime)xNico(Manga/Initial Nico from the Drama CDs) Shipping and they have fallen hard for that super unique shipping. I hope you didn't get weird-ed out by this story, I myself have enjoyed reading this too, anyway have some words from the author of the story.

"Hi I'm BiderSweet and I used to post fics on here (go check them out if you want) but stopped for various reasons. Anyway, I made a fic for a good friend of mine who really loves Nico and she wanted to share it with the world. I hope that you like it as much as she did."

^ From the real writer, I myself also would like thank you BiderSweet-san for writing this story for our lovable little Angle(Devil?). of μ's and also would like to use this chance to thank you for all those great NicoMaki stories(I will always remember them in my heart) that I have read.

And to the readers who viewed this, we thank you for giving this short story some of your valuable time.(I know that I should post Chapter One of my Mercenary Fic but it's not edited and proofread... I don't want you guys to read this work of mine like those which I posted before since those didn't get edited and had so many grammar mistakes. I want that Fic to be presentable to the eyes.)

I will also write a Bday Fic for the person who have my heart, hope that it would be better than my past stories.


End file.
